


Time Out.

by dewekbwankies (suicidalzombie)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Feels, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalzombie/pseuds/dewekbwankies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles agitates Derek enough to earn himself a Time Out, and eventually, this means Derek has to make an actual Time Out area, just for him.</p><p>Totally ridiculous and written to get past writer's block. Figured someone other than Collie mind find this funny XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [collie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collie/gifts).



> For my [Colleh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/collie), because I cannot write  
> and this was all that came to mind. <3  
> Also, somehow Isaac is English. Oops.  
> Unbeta'd, so sorry for any errors.

It might have taken a few weeks to get the loft in order but when it was all set up and each pup had their own designated sleeping space (not that it mattered, since they usually pushed all the mattresses together to make a pup pile), the next thing to be made was a Time Out chair.

This was something Derek made on a whim. Stiles made another joke about how Derek was basically shacking up with jailbait and Stiles was grabbed by the back of his shirt and practically flung into a corner.

After two hours Stiles complained and Derek gave him one of the chairs from the dining table and he curled up on it and fell asleep, spending his 'time out' blissfully passed out.

  
The next time Stiles needed a Time Out, Derek just handed him a chair and Stiles went. By the time it was reaching Time Out number twelve, Stiles grabbed his pillow and blanket from upstairs and dragged them into the Time Out corner, making a blanket nest and falling asleep, no chair.

  
It began to turn into a running joke that the Time Out spot wasn't just a Time Out spot but was Stiles' Corner, and eventually someone made a sign with paper and pen, taping it to the wall above. The sign was added to by everyone: tiny werewolves were drawn and the hash tag "#awoo" was added. Someone put fuzzy heart stickers and a few weeks later someone glued glitter all along the penned lettering so it sparkled.

At one point the entire thing became so ridiculous that Derek decided the Time Out corner wasn't working for it's actual intention and he decided to change it up. Time Out was moved to another corner, without a fancy sign, or a chair or a pillow and blanket. But Derek couldn't watch the pups all at once, especially not when Isaac could be extremely distracting sometimes, and so the sign moved, blankets and pillows were added and Derek just sighed, letting the pups have what they wanted. Letting Stiles have what he wanted.

One day, Derek added a sign of his own, of rules for the Time Out corner:

 

  * **no talking to anyone in Time Out**
  * **no giving food to anyone in Time Out**
  * **no playing cards with anyone in Time Out**
  * **no cellphones in Time Out (hand them over)**
  * **no sneaking distractions to anyone in Time Out**
  * **breech of these rules = another pup in Time Out 2**



  
And then Derek used the former Time Out corner as a Time Out 2, which both Erica and Isaac took turns spending time in. Erica's Time Out's were mostly in relation to trying to distract Derek by making out with him, when training was supposed to be serious. Isaac's were mostly for the rare times he would get in a fight at school and thus, get suspended. Derek would give him punishment rather than his adoptive parents since Isaac seemed to spend more time at the pack house than anywhere else.

"You should make us write lines," Isaac called from his Time Out corner, and from the other corner, Stiles threw his shoe.

"Dude, shut up!"

Isaac threw the shoe back and looked over at Derek who was reading and trying to ignore them. "I'm serious. It'd be something to do. I've already memorized the wall, the floor, my arse is numb..."

"Dude I'm going to kill you---"

Derek sighed, counting backwards from ten in his head and willing himself to somehow find the strength to not kill his pups. "If I give you something to do then you won't think about why you're in Time Out," he explained, closing his book. "And we aren't killing anyone," he added, eyeing Stiles who went back to trying to find a comfortable position with his hoodie as a pillow on the floor.

For a few moments after that it was blissfully quiet, Derek stopped giving his pups death glares and he went back to his book. Isaac even took off his own sweater to use as a pillow, mimicking Stiles and curling up to nap. Napping wasn't against the Time Out rules so why not?

Stiles, however, had other ideas than napping peacefully. "Hey Derek, can I--"

  
"No."

"But I--"

" **No.** "

"Can I just---"

" ** _STILES!_** "

  
Again, there was silence and this time, Isaac counted a full sixty seconds before---

  
" _I really gotta pee and if you don't let me up I'm gonna pee in the corner and then someone's gonna have to clean it and it's not my fault I drank half a two litre of Mountain Dew before I got here---_ " It was said so quickly, Derek didn't even have a chance to interject and Isaac opened his eyes, looking between both Stiles and Derek, the latter of whom looked truly murderous now.

" ** _Go._**  And next time, think about that before you do something stupid that puts you in Time Out."

  
Isaac had never seen anyone get up off of the floor so fast in his life.


End file.
